Con lágrimas en los ojos
by Youjibell
Summary: . desde que Jiroh supo de la situación en la cual tenía que vivir, habia tomado la desición de no despertar jamás hasta, de igual forma aquella persona a quien tanto quería, no habia notado su ausencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Con lágrimas en los ojos -**

* * *

By Hollybell

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos; no sabía si quería despertar de nuevo o simplemente entrar en los dulces brazos de Morfeo y, ¿por qué no? en los de Hades. Descansar para siempre y ya no pensar en todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, ahora ya no podre ni ir a la escuela permanentemente y es definitivo. Sin duda los extrañare a todos. Aunque tampoco es como si se los pudiera decir, estar en el Hyotei no permite verme débil y después de todo yo siempre seré uno. O al menos yo siempre me considerare así.

Me pregunto ¿qué dirán de mí? Hace tiempo que no voy. Para ser exacto desde hace dos meses que este problema ya no me dejaba estar lúcido por mucho tiempo, no podía ocultarlo más, no podía estar despierto por más de dos horas, además de sufrir uno que otro "evento" en donde no podía mantener en pie y tenía que sostenerme donde pudiera. Además de que varios empezaron a sospechar y notar que mi sonrisa era falsa, yo ya no era el mismo, desde que me enteré de mi situación y que esos ratos de sueño eran más que un simple gusto a dormir de más.

Al menos me hubiera gustado que él lo notara, no fue así y de hecho creo que es él único que no ha llamado y preguntado por mí. Todos los regulares han venido, hasta uno que otro entrometido del club. Cuando dije que me iría del club por cuestiones personales se indignaron, Gakuto hasta me golpeo enojado y me dejo de hablar por unos días.

Cuando notaron que no iba a clases llegaron a mi casa, todos menos él. En ese instante se enteraron de la situación. Mi mamá se encargó de informarles que yo estaba en mi habitación por motivos de salud y que era tratado por un trastorno del sueño que hasta ahora no tenía una cura, y solo puede ser "controlada". Me vieron en mi forma más débil. No lo quería. Aun así les sonreí y los recibí con mucho cariño ese día, que por suerte estuve despierto por más de dos horas, aunque nadie lo dijera abiertamente, éramos buenos amigos.

Gakuto bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, entendí enseguida que quería disculparse pero su orgullo no le dejaba, le sonreí para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, nunca lo vi así. Les pedí que no le dijeran a nadie de mi situación, a nadie… aunque si él preguntaba; era otra cosa.

Supongo que nunca lo preguntó. Ya tiene dos meses que me están medicando, quisiera que no fuera así. Quiero correr, jugar, ver sus manos apuntando al cielo en señal de éxito. Pero ahora creo que no importa, ni tampoco soy indispensable, sé por Ryou que ya hay un nuevo titular.

También supe que ya todo está listo para la fiesta de graduación, me gustaría asistir pero aun no puedo salir al menos hasta que esté un poco más estable. Me gustaría ir aunque sea en esa ocasión. Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera alguien con quien ir, todos están en parejas. Yo ni siquiera tengo una novia y dudo tener una. Me gustaría saber que se siente tener una. Tener a alguien que te quiera. Como Oshitari quiere al cabeza de cereza. Supongo que es mañana la gran fiesta.

De no ser porque veo el sol, no podría distinguir si es de día o de noche; eso y que oigo los pasos acercase a la habitación.

Ya es hora, de esta tonta droga que me mantiene despierto, ya no puedo más; ya no quiero más; por eso cuando viene mi madre y la enfermera a mi cuarto con esa jeringa no puedo más que hundirme un poco más en esta mullida cama, arrinconándome un poco. Espero que ya no duela, por eso trato de esconderme en las cobijas.

Mi madre trata de negociar, pero ¿qué me puede ofrecer? Dulces, televisión. No importa. Ya no quiero nada y por eso no puedo contener las lágrimas de nuevo. Oigo el clásico –por favor Jiroh- de mi mamá pero ya no puedo.

-No quiero, quiero dormir y seguir así ¡ya no quiero despertar nunca!– sollozo un poco, me muevo de la cama hasta casi llegar a la orilla de esta. Entonces fue que lo que lo vi. Un mechón de cabello grisáceo en la puerta. Es que acaso él está ahí.

Siento un espasmo en el pecho y el dolor punzante y frío de la jeringa en mi brazo, estoy quieto porque sé que él está ahí. Atrás de la puerta sin decir nada. ¿Es que acaso acaba de llegar? Quiero pronunciar su nombre, pero el efecto de la medicina no me lo permite por unos instantes, aun así ante la cara de preocupación de mi madre me pongo en pies. Siento el frio del piso causando un escabroso escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo, la imagen medio borrosa de la puerta y aquel aroma que me llevan directo a él.

-Atobe - sonreí, antes de estar en sus brazos y desvanecerme en ellos.

-Joven Keigo disculpe, después de su medicamento Jiroh está algo mareado.- mi madre intervino, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Lo llevare a su cama- cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en sus brazos y era llevado a mi cama por él.

-Disculpe las molestias- mi madre hablaba y aquella enfermera se iba.

- No hay problema, yo cuidare de él- luego él se sentó en mi cama sentí en peso se su cuerpo.

-Debería ir a su casa, y descansar- entonces escuche esa frase de mi madre, descansar… ¿es qué acaso él ha estado aquí?

-No hace falta, es mejor que usted valla por la medicina yo me quedare con él- me quedaría con él, no entendía sus propósitos, nunca había estado conmigo y ahora propiciaba una oportunidad para que nos quedáramos solos cuando yo estaba medio despierto.

-Muchas gracias, por estar aquí todos estos días- mi mamá sale de mi habitación y aclara esas dudas, sin duda él ha estado aquí.

-Entonces si has venido- le digo mientras me levanto, y miro sus ojos violetas, tristes y arrogantes una combinación que solo él puede lograr. No quiero verlo así. Y lo sabe.

-Cada día, Ore-sama ha cuidado de ti, así que agradece niño – me dice tan superior y sonriente, tan él. Solo asiento feliz. Me encantaría decirle cuanto le quiero.

-¿Por qué, si estás aquí nunca te veo?

-No quería verte hasta que pudiera hacer algo por ayudarte, pagué los mejores médicos desde que noté que no estabas bien y llamé a tu casa para avisar- confesó mirando al suelo, él lo había notado; no podía dejar de sonreír. Yo al menos era algo importante para él aun así…

-¿Por qué… tú?-le miré a los ojos para acercarme a su pálido rostro. Después de todo el no era el tipo de personas que se encargaran de cuidar a otros. Al menos no el Atobe que yo conocía.

-Eso no importa, no te he podido ayudar, y lo que es peor ya no quieres despertar; al parecer descubrí dos cosas: Ore-sama no puede solucionar todo, y Ore-sama no es suficiente para ti.- entonces se levantó de la cama, supongo que iba a irse. Y apenas lo tome de la mano mientras yo veía con una tranquilidad mal disimulada la orilla de la cama

-Yo sentía que no podía más, pero si estás tú aquí… yo - sentí como me miró y luego desacomodo mis cabellos poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

- Vas a estar bien- su frase fue muy simple, hasta cortante; pero me hizo feliz, tenía tantas ganas de levantarme de la cama y estar con él solo mientras estuviera despierto. Le sonreí demostrándole lo feliz que era con sus simples palabras.

-Mañana es la graduación, ¿tienes todo listo? Te puedo acompañar a arreglar tus cosas u oír el discurso que seguramente darás si quieres- alzo una ceja. Supongo que no había visto nada feliz en estos días, si tan solo hubiera notado su presencia.

- Ya está todo listo, Ore-sama se encargo de todo eso por las noches-

-y… ¿con quién iras? Muchas chicas estarán encantadas de ir contigo.

- No iré con ninguna chica, ninguna es merecedora de mí.

- Ya veo, pero supongo que no te importa, tu siempre estas rodeado de gente que de adora. Me gustaría ir, pero no es como si tuviera una novia… y tampoco creo que me dejen asistir.-entonces volví a sentir esa humedad cálida y molesta en mi humedeciendo mis mejillas, resbalándose sin permiso. ¿Por qué con él no podía ser más fuerte? ¡Por qué con él me era más fácil llorar!

-Jiroh- apenas toco su mano blanquecina conmigo fui directo a él para llorar en su pecho mientras me sentía cobijado en un regazo, su olor y su calidez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Atobe? Nunca tendré a quien amar, nunca nadie me querrá; viviré por siempre gracias a una droga que me mantiene despierto- le dije desconsolado hasta que sentí como subió mi cara tomándome del mentón provocando que nuestras chocaran haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera una vez más para mí.

- Me tienes a mi niño- me sorprendí, porque decía eso. Según él, nadie era merecedor de él. Ya lo sabía. Lamentablemente lo sabía muy bien. Aunque tenía mucho que me gustaba, casia desde que llegó a la escuela, supe que yo no era merecedor de él.

-Pero tú- le dije ingenuo, había logrado que dejara de llorar.

-Debería bastarte con eso- sus brazos me tomaban con gran posesión sin embargo tenía miedo, él no era así. Solo pude pensar una cosa. El tenía lastima de mí.

- Sabes que me gustas ¿verdad? te lo dijo Ryou o Gakuto- lo miré con un poco de pena ya no sonreía, ya no lloraba.

- - su silencio era todo, simplemente entendí que él sabía que yo le gustaba pues desvió su mirada. Mientras solo acomodaba su cabello pasando sus dedos entre esas hebras grisáceas.

- No tienes que hacer esto, solo porque estoy enfermo… es humillante para mí- le dije con algo de recelo para dirigirme de nuevo a la cama y descansar de nuevo y esperar a que mi sueño fuera más grande que la dosis de droga en mi sistema. El fue de nuevo tras de mí.

-Te lo diré solo una vez; lo que siento por ti es más grande lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir, he estado aquí contigo cada día sin poder verte a la cara, porque ni con todo el maldito dinero del mundo he podido encontrar a alguien que te ayude. Te quiero niño, mas a que a nadie- mi corazón palpito, era verdad, sus sentimientos hacia mi eran así.

-Atobe- lo miré a los ojos y sin meditarlo me abrace de él, lo quería, lo amaba.

-Quieres a alguien no es así- enseguida le asentí y sonreí - pues me tienes a mí- luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente. Lo abrace.

-¿entonces eres mi novio?- el abrió los ojos de par en par, luego sonrió

-te dejare tener el privilegio de que me pidas ser tu novio, y que sepas por adelantado que te daré una respuesta favorable.- me sentí feliz, la verdad nunca creí que Atobe dejaría que alguien lo cortejara a él. No era algo muy "Keigo". Supongo que por esta situación me dejara a mí hacer esto.

-¿Atobe Keigo… serias mi novio?- le dije solo después de tragar saliva, me moría de vergüenza, sentía mi cara completamente roja. Sin duda el hecho de estar metido en una cobija de patitos y estar en piyama no me ayudaba mucho, tomando en cuenta a quien tenía enfrente pidiéndole ser mi novio.

-seria un gusto.- apenas acabe de decir eso el me besó dominante y deliciosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimento especial a Azeituna por tu tiempo y dedicación a mi Death Pair

**-Con lágrimas en los ojos -**

* * *

By Hollybell

Capitulo 2

**Pov´s Atobe K.**

Eran ya, las cuatro de la tarde, todo estaba listo. Había movido algunos contactos para cambiar la hora del evento. De igual forma yo lo financiaba así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ya todos habían comido y habían hecho todo el circo que pudieron, por un evento absurdo y superfluo como es salir del colegio. No es como si fuera algo imposible o por lo menos difícil para que hicieran tanto barullo. Tal vez le tomaría un poco más de importancia, no merecida por cierto, si no tuviera asuntos que realmente valen la pena que yo atienda.

Todo para pasar la noche con él. Me había tomado la molestia de hacer todo esto por mí mismo, y no había dormido casi nada, tal vez tres o cuatro horas diarias en dos semanas. Pero claro, ni eso podía hacerme ver mal.

Apenas llegué al auto traté de descansar un poco; no pude, atendí las llamadas perdidas, que por cierto eran muchas ¡que no podían vivir los pigmeos mortales! Abrí la agenda para ver la programación del siguiente día y cancelarla toda, en verdad quería que todo esto acabara.

Suspiré profundamente, no debía molestarme; al menos no hoy.

Pasé por aquel traje negro que ya había pedido, por las flores y me aseguré de que la reservación estuviera lista. Llamé para asegurarme que todo estuviera perfecto. Al final de las llamadas, hice la misma llamada que hacia todos los días sin falta casi a la misma hora. Conocía ya la extensión y la digitaba ya sin ver las teclas para aquel laboratorio, a pesar de la espasmódica secuencia de números que había que marcar. De igual forma al otro lado de la bocina, ellos sabían que era yo quien llamaba, contestaron; y como era clásico después de unos meses solo dijeron un "Aún no tenemos nada nuevo". No tenía ningún caso hablar diario; sin embrago tenia la aquel deseo llamado "esperanza" de que tuvieran una noticia favorable.

Después de dos horas, llegue a casa del niñato rubio. Tal y como se lo había dicho a su madre, pasaría por Jiroh a las 6 en punto, yo me haría cargo de él. Aunque la señora no estaba muy conforme, dada la situación del rubio; finalmente aceptó. Sabía que Ore-sama cuidaría bien de su hijo. Además, ambos sabíamos cuanto deseaba Jiroh salir de su casa.

Entré a su habitación, como era costumbre dormía. Tenía abrazado su peluche de oveja, era tierno, tanto que muchas veces me gustaba solo entrar a verlo dormir así. Era una desgracia que siendo tan maravillosa escena el verlo dormir, esa misma escena era parte de la desdicha que cargaba ese niño.

Si bien, el contemplarlo dormir era maravilloso, nada se comparaba con verle despierto lleno de alegría y vida, con su mirada profunda y feliz, aquella que tenía tantas cosas que no me dejaba ver. Desde aquel día que noté esa ausencia en sus ojos me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Desde entonces me propuse regresarle la vitalidad, hasta hoy no lo he logrado; y no hay mejoría. Al contrario para, desgracia suya y golpe a mi ego, por no mencionar mis sentimientos, él no ha mejorado, lo que ha incrementado sus ganas de no vivir.

Espero que este día lo anime un poco. Con cuidado toco su rostro, esperando que se despierte. Debería hacerlo, se supone a estas horas le ponen esa droga que lo mantiene despierto. Por su respiración me doy cuenta que está despertando.

-Atobe- me sonríe somnoliento, para luego pasar sus brazos por mi cuello. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cariño, pero solo a él se lo permito. Si es él quien me abraza, estaré dichoso de que perturben mi espacio personal. Mira la ventana, esta anocheciendo- ¿Qué hora es? ¿No deberías estar en la ceremonia de clausura?

- Tengo algo más importante que hacer- le dije mientras, colocaba aquel traje en su silla, aquella que ya tenía bien medida y donde muchas veces me había quedado dormido, mientras vigilaba de aquel niño durmiente.- Anda vámonos.

- Pero yo… no puedo salir. - me dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, todos sabíamos que él no podía salir solo, por eso yo me haría cargo de él.

-No desilusionarás a Ore-sama ¿verdad?- sonreí, él bien sabía que no iba a aceptar un "No" como respuesta, le pasé aquel traje que había mandado a hacer solo para él. Enseguida lo tomó y me miró, estaba esperando que se cambiara de ropa, pero solo pude ver un sonrojo muy claro en esas pálidas mejillas

- Está bien, ¿me dejarías cambiarme?- dijo con la voz bajita, entendí que dada nuestra nueva condición, relación; se cohibiría al mostrar ese delicado y bien formado cuerpo frente a mí. Solo de pensarlo de igual forma sentí el calor en los pómulos, imaginar al dueño de esos cabellos rubios frente a mí, totalmente desnudo, de alguna forma me tentaba.

- Sí, te espero afuera- le dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí nervioso por algo, más bien por alguien… Jiroh hacía que todo en mi se descontrolara.

Apenas estuvo listo, subimos juntos a limusina, había demasiado silencio. Podía ver su cara inquieta, pocas veces había llevado al equipo en la limusina, Jiroh solo había venido dos veces con todos los demás, en una más pequeña que esta. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro mirando, no me molestaba que se divierta viendo; aunque preferiría que me viera a mí.

Llegamos justó como lo calculé a las ocho en punto, no podía tardarme más; después de todo había conseguido traer un chef de Gambero Rosso (1), ya que alguna vez escuche a Jiroh decir que le gustaba la comida italiana, no podía hacer menor que traer al mejor chef de Italia.

En el último piso de unos de los mejores hoteles de Japón decidí hacer la cena; donde el decorado fino en rojo y dorado no podía faltar, ni la música de violines, ni la iluminación romántica. Todo tenía que ser perfecto para que él tuviera una cena por la graduación, una perfecta que solo nos perteneciera a los dos.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a mi pequeña mesa donde empezaron a hacer pasar unos pequeños aperitivos de entrada que nos sirvieron, poda ver su cara entre alegría y consternación, aún sin decir nada. Hasta que, después de servir el segundo tiempo su voz hizo aparición.

-Esto es demasiado- dijo mirando el plato, mientras solo le sonríe.

-Nada es demasiado. - luego sin mucho reparo le tomé de la mano, él tenía que saber que todo esto era por él, aunque después de meditarlo un poco Jiroh nunca fue del tipo de personas que disfrutaran de este tipo de eventos. Él era más bien sencillo.

-Siento como si hoy fuera mi última cena- me dijo sonriente, aunque la frase no me agradó. Podía notar que Jiroh no había dejado de pensar en morir. Había resultado contraproducente.

-¡Ya basta Jiroh! No vas a morir- me molesté, no debí subir el tono de voz tal vez. Tal vez no debí traerlo, sin embargo pude ver como de sus almendrados ojos salían unos destellos líquidos. Sin duda alguna lo había hecho llorar.

- Lo siento es que yo… - no tuve otra opción, me levanté de la mesa y fui con él, sin mucho reparo lo abracé, mientras él solo sollozaba de nuevo. Sabía lo difícil que era para él estar en esta situación, no lo había podido ayudar.

- Solo entiende que esto lo hago por ti, es lo único que puedo hacer por ayudarte, intento hacerte feliz- le confesé al oído mientras él me tomó con más fuerza. Luego solo sonrió para mí.

- Gracias- apenas quité unas lágrimas de sus ojos, llegó la tercera entrada, la sonrisa de Jiroh se ensanchó y contrastó con las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus ojos, suspiré. Se veía alegre y no por mí directamente- ¡Es langosta verdad!- apenas la sirvieron en la mesa la comió gustoso, en verdad el rubio, _me sorprendía_- siempre se había caracterizado por ese poco elocuente cambio de actitud. Era demasiado peculiar, tal vez por eso había mantenido cautiva mi atención, a tal grado que mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban a él.

Al finalizar el postre, acompañado de una módica cantidad de Moët Chandon(2), por precaución para no producir un efecto negativo en su tratamiento. La velada, terminó.

Podía ver su cara adormilada, a pesar de que se notaba que se resistía a dormir. Lo tomé de la cintura, después de ver que el sueño le vencía a las ya 10:30 de la noche. Era el fin de la velada, después de todo había prometido llevar al rubio a su casa a las 11:00 pm.

-Atobe, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- su voz apagada susurró mi oído mientras se tambaleaba un poco mientras caminábamos guiados por mí.

- Es hora de que duermas un poco- le dije, solemnemente. Iba a conservar mi promesa, pero aquel niño hacia cambiar mi buen juicio, al sentir sus manos temblorosas tomándome de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Podrías… quedarte contigo? – mis ojos se abrieron, hasta ahora lo había tratado como aquella ambrosia valiosa y perfecta, digna de mí y al mismo tiempo tan perfecta que no me atrevía a tocarla. Tenía miedo de estar su lado y profanar aquel regalo divino, por eso todas las noches lo observaba dormir desde una silla alejado de él a la distancia más prudente posible. Hoy no iba a ser así.

Tomé le teléfono, marqué a ese otro número que ya también tenía como de uso frecuente, escuché la voz preocupada de la madre de Jiroh, enseguida le informé que todo estaba bien y que, debido a un contratiempo llevaría a su hijo al día siguiente. Su madre solo suspiró.

Apenas colgué, vi su cara de felicidad al saber que "tenía permiso" le sonreí tontamente, me sorprendía las caras facetas que salían de mí en compañía de ese chiquillo, que a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que yo, era mucho más infantil. De nuevo tomé la "pose Keigo" no podía permitirme seguir con una cara tonta.

- Y entonces, ¿Dónde quieres que compartamos la cama? – le pregunté, al oído a lo que solo pude sentir como se tensó su cuerpo, aquella frase había sonado muy sugerente, para nuestra relación "formal" de apenas dos días. – Solo dormiremos, no haré nada que tú no quieras. - le dije para tranquilizarlo un poco, bostezó. Ya no tardaría mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

- Podemos ir a tu cama… siempre he imaginada que tu cama es como el paraíso. - entonces sonreí, sentí como el peso de su cuerpo ya estaba sobre de mí, lo levanté para cargarlo y llevarlo a la limosina con destino a mi cama. Era obvio que ningún hotel de lujo al menos en Japón se comparaba con mi casa, específicamente con mi cama.

Apenas llegamos, me dispuse a llevar aquel durmiente, que era llevado por mí en brazos a mi cama, aún para sorpresa de uno que otro servidor de la familia. No era como si yo llevara a alguien a mi casa seguido, tampoco como si llevara a alguien cargado. Mucho menos era como si alguien, a parte de las hacen el aseo, entrara a mi habitación.

La respiración era suave y acompasada, apenas lo acomodé en mi cama, pensé en tirarme ahí y dormir tan profundamente como él. No podía hacerlo aún. Tampoco podía-quería, dejarlo dormir con el traje puesto así que con toda la delicadeza que salió de mí le quité las prendas, hasta dejarlo en su bermuda. Su piel era tan perfecta, era la primera vez que la podía tocar, pero dada la situación no me atreví a tocar de más.

Apenas me coloqué en la cama a lado de él sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, nunca antes había compartido la cama con nadie. Que él fuera el primero me cautivaba. Apenas sentí su calor lo abrace, y pude sentí como entre sueños decía mi nombre. Eso era suficiente para mí, rocé sus labios con los míos para darle un beso sutil antes de quedarme dormido en sus brazos. Parecía como si fuera yo quien había tenido la mejor velada de todas, tan limpia y pura. Algo que solo él podía brindarme, aún dormido tenía esa sonrisa dibujada que su rostro casi de porcelana que después de tanto tiempo podía ver.

Me abrazaba y estaba quedándome dormido a su lado, al fin descansar cuando mi celular sonó. Enseguida reconocí el número, aquel laboratorio donde había mandado hacer una investigación rigurosa sobre la enfermedad del rubio, que resultaba aún medianamente desconocida.

El que recibiera una llamada a esa hora solo podía significar dos cosas, o noticias muy buenas, o muy malas. No me atrevía a contestar, menos sintiendo aquel niño durmiendo abrazado a mi tal dulcemente. Solo apague el teléfono… no tuve el valor de arriesgarme. Por ahora solo quería dormir a su lado.

Fin

**1)** SEGÚN LAS últimas estadísticas, es el mejor restaurante de comida italiana en el mundo

**2)** Es un champagne, muy bueno y selecto, así mismo uno de los más caros. Según comentarios es el mejor en cuanto sabor y supera a otros a pesar de ser más caros, en fin vinos, amo hablar de vinos.

Jaja, en serio me costó mucho trabajo este Cap., tal vez ponga un epilogo, no lo sé. No me atreví a matar a Jiroh así que deje un 50% de que viva feliz o no jajaja cada quien escoja que final darle. XD bueno, otra cosa que iba a decir este capítulo se iba a llamar las "crónicas de Atobe" jajaja por k fue meticuloso con el tiempo jaja pero pensé luego, mis títulos dejan mucho que desear… así k solo es "Cap. 2 "


End file.
